espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kharkiv Raiders
Summary The Kharkiv Raiders are a a somewhat small communist centered organization. They seek to spread communism across the world and eliminate those who promote other ideologies. The Kharkiv Raiders are a fairly new organization, only existing since 2006. = Members The Kharkiv Raider's ranks are filled with volunteers and defectors of other armies who believe the ideals of communism. Most of their numbers come from a large amount of ex-Russian troopers though. In August 2015, a contingent of several hundred soldiers crossed the Ukrainian border and joined the Kharkiv Raiders. Equipment The Kharkiv Raiders don't maintain a consistent equipment issue among it's troops, instead relying on whatever they can find. The Raiders do possess modern weapons such as the P90 or SCAR-H, but most of their weapons are from the Vietnam era; several variations of the AK and AR-15 models. When it comes to uniforms, most of the Raiders are outfitted with basic fatigues and patrol caps. They are also commonly seen wearing boonie hats. The uniforms all come in a matte grey color, or red tiger camouflage. Most of the Raider's motor pool consists of Vietnam era equipment as well. M35 trucks are the primary transport for Raiders, though they've also been seen using several models of jeeps. For aerial transport, they rely on a small fleet of hueys, some of which are also outfitted to be gunships. The only known naval support the Raiders have is a single aging Helicopter carrier that they use as a mobile staging point for distant conflicts. Types of Soldiers Infantryman The infantryman is the mainline unit in the Kharkiv Raiders. They typically serve as rifleman, medics, and drivers. They're uniforms consist of grey/camoflauge fatigues with patrol caps and boonie hats. Since the bulk of Raider forces is made up of infantrymen, they are the most commonly seen units. They have been deployed as scouts, soldiers, saboteurs, snipers, and numerous other roles. The infantryman has seen combat in the Hanover crisis, the destruction of the Moscow power plant, and several raids on Russian facilities. Heavy The heavy's name is pretty self explanatory. They are more heavily armored troopers and carry lmgs, rocket launchers, and other explosives into battle. Outfitted with former Russian combat uniforms, they're equipment tends to be more up-to-date than the infantryman's. The Heavy is deployed more sparingly, as they only make up a quarter of the Raider forces. Most of the Heavy's are currently stationed as defenders for Raider bases. Pilot The Kharkiv Raiders have very few pilots, but they are the backbone of the the air forces. Without them, the Raiders couldn't make use of their helicopters. These pilots aren't trained to fly jets or other fast attack craft, and because of this, the Raiders have to rely exclusively on helicopters for air support. The pilots have seen combat in various raids on Russian facilities. Locations Fort Lennon The Raider's HQ. It's located on the outskirts of Kharkiv, Ukraine. The Kharkiv Raider cause was born here. It is the first, and largest base in use by the Raiders. It is a large compound housing several power plants, administrative facilities, barracks, and vehicle depots. The base was built off of an old soviet nuclear plant, and upgraded with newer buildings. the nuclear aspect has been completely decomissioned, and it's components sold to fund the rebuilding of the base. The bulk of the Raiders forces and vehicles are housed here, making it heavily defended against assault. The Marx Named after the grandfather of communism, it is the only ship in the Raiders service. It is an aging Mistral-class helicopter carrier and serves as a mobile command post and launching point for the huey helicopters. Since very few of the Raiders are trained naval officers, the ship is in very poor condition, and many of it's abilities are unusable. The ship is currently docked somewhere along the Ukranian coast, in the black sea. Leadership The Boss No one really knows the identity of the boss outside of his small circle of officers, but he is the mysterious leader of the Kharkiv Raiders. Very rarely does he even address his troops, instead relying on his officers to relay information and orders. What is known about him, is that he is able to fund the Raiders continuing operation and acquire the equipment the Raiders use. It's believed he is located at Fort Lennon, but only his officers know for sure. The Officers The Officers make up the Raider's active leadership. They issue orders and lead contingents in battle. Raider officers look no different than their troops, for multiple reasons. It prevents them from being targeted by assassins and snipers, and avoids them being potentially interrogated for information about the Raiders or the Boss. They can still be captured and killed, but it makes them much harder to identify. = Category:Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:Kharkiv Raiders Category:Inactive Factions